Previous work in this area provided a proof-of-concept for the utilization of immobilized enzyme beds as biocatalytic reactors. see Jolly, C. D. and Bagdigian, R. M., "Application of Biocatalysts to Space Station ECLSS and PMMS Water Reclamation" SAE Technical Series 891442; and Putnam, D. F., et al, "Space Station Hygiene Water Reclamation by Multifiltration", presented at the 21st ICES, July 1991. A 7 cc urease bed was demonstrated to be capable of removing 30 mg/L urea for a volume of 35 liters, a throughput of 5 L/cc media. The material also integrated with multifiltration media to remove all measurable urea from waste shower water. An alcohol oxidase bed was demonstrated to be effective for only 800 mL throughput of a solution containing 50 ppm(v/v) methanol. It was determined that the enzyme was rapidly denatured by the hydrogen peroxide produced in the enzymatic reaction. It was concluded that a means of decomposing the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in situ was required if reasonable bed life was to be attained. Several methods were defined at that time.